Dream Maker's Deal
by DreamstoNightmares1
Summary: Sebastian tells Ciel about an old friend of his that can protect Lizzie from the dangers around them. What happens when Ciel finds out that Sebastian and this demon used to do a lot more than hunt souls together. Read and find out! OC is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So let me see if I've got this correct; you want me to go live with Lady Elizabeth and protect her, and to do this for no soul at all?" She blinked at the blue eyed boy before her, smiling at him as a cat would smile at her prey.

"No, you will get a soul, we just haven't found one for you yet, but I swear we will, Sebastian will make sure it's one that will make you stay with us for as long as needed," He boy, Ciel Phantomhive, said. Folding his hands onto each other and looking at her with one eye, the other covered by a black patch, hiding his demon symbol.

She turned her head to look at the rather tall demon to the left of the boy, a butler he called himself earlier. Her purple eyes flashed red and she saw his true form, a rather powerful demon, strong from the strength of the soul he's currently hunting. She blinked and her eyes faded into purple again.

"Hmm, Sebastian you called him? Back home I called him Kitten," She said, her smile growing as she flicked tea at him.

"Kitten?" Ciel asked, looking at Sebastian and smirking. Sebastian caught the few drops of tea with a napkin and glared at her.

"Indeed you did, but we are no longer 'home'. My name here is Sebastian as the young master gave it to me when we made our deal," he said putting the napkin in his pocket and moving the tea away from her.

"Fine then, Sebastian, as long as you find me a good soul within the year I'll protect the girl," She said, stretching and blinking at the boy.

"A year?" He asked her.

"Yes, a year to us is only about a month, unless we have a soul we're hunting, then time passes us normally," She narrowed her eyes at the other demon in the room, all of this was to be explained by him, not her.

"Fine then, Sebastian, your new order. Find this demon a soul she can hunt while protecting Lady Elizabeth within the year, do you understand?" Ciel said, flicking his patch up and allowing Sebastian to see his symbol glowing.

Sebastian bowed and smiled, "Yes, my lord."

"And now you, as long as you are working for me you will follow my orders first, Lizzie's second. No one else's," She narrowed her eyes at the boy, growing irritated at his bossiness. "Your name from now on will be Penelope Woods, and I will send you to Lizzie's manor at the end of the week, I want to make sure you understand your job."

"Indeed," She said slowly, flicking her eyes to the butler and flashing them at him, showing her annoyance.

"If you would follow me Miss Penelope, I shall show you your room," Sebastian said, moving to the door and holding it open for her.

She bowed to the young boy and followed the butler out of the room. As soon as they were in the servants part of the manor he turned to face her.

"I apologize for his insolence, he's too used to me following his every word. He doesn't understand how quick us demons are to kill," He said, looking down at her.

"Of course," She said looking up at him. "I haven't seen you so hungry for a soul in so long Kitten, what makes his so important?"

He narrowed his eyes at her when she said his old name. "You'll find out eventually, it's not hard to catch on."

He began to walk again and she followed behind him. Taking in his human appearance. She hadn't seen it in centuries, since he first began hunting, since they first met.

"Here, and my room is a few doors down, should you need anything," He said opening a door and lighting a few candles. She stepped in to find a bed, a desk, and a wardrobe, plus a few books lying about.

"Not much to it is there," She said mockingly at him, growing bored of this job already.

"Not yet, but I know you'll and your touch to it soon enough," She turned to look at him, finding him much closer than he originally was.

He stood only a few inches away, leaning down towards her. She blinked up at him, seeing all the memories they shared flash through his eyes. The first time they met, fighting over the same soul, the second meeting, hunting together, their shared touches in the night, showing their true forms to one another, plus a few of their animal ones. She blinked and they were gone.

He moved closer and began to reach his hand towards her, she put her hand against his, stopping him. "We can't. You're on a hunt, and we both have jobs to do. You know the rules."

"You're right, I was caught up in old times. I'll see you in the morning. Awful dreams to you, Dream," She watched him walk out of the room and then smile at her, before closing the door.

 _'Oh you just had to follow him didn't you? Couldn't say no to old whiskers could you?'_ She thought to herself as she looked out the window onto the garden outside.

 _'At least it'll help pass the time'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She awoke with a start, not remembering where she was for a few moments. When she finally remembered why there was sunshine instead of darkness surrounding her she relaxed and stood up. The sheet fell back onto the bed and she walked to the wardrobe. She was displeased when she didn't see any clothes waiting for her.

She had just started looking around the room when there was a knock at the door. She covered herself in the sheet, remembering how humans liked to keep bodes to the imagination and not personally see them. "Come in"

Sebastian walked in, carrying a light blue maid's uniform in his hands. She smiled at him and moved forward to grab the clothes.

"Master Ciel asked me to bring these to you, said you need to get used to wearing 'cute' things, as his fiancé loves to dress the staff that way," he smiled down at her and ignored her hands, placing the clothes on the bed.

"Are you going to dress me Sebastian?" She asked him, letting her eyes flash red and smirking. He smirked back at her and pulled the sheet away from her body, exposing her to him.

He unfolded the clothes and began to dress her, brushing his hands along her body with each garment. "Ask and you shall receive, my lady"

She shivered at his words and closed her eyes, trying to forget old memories. His rough caresses in the night, the moans and screams of pleasure, the excitement from her followers as they began to prepare for a grand battle.

She opened her eyes as he brushed his hand along her spine, across her tattoo, her family brand. She turned to look at him and saw his eyes glowing red. "Kitten"

He looked away from the brand and into her eyes, licking his lips at her. "yes Dream?"

"Please, you know I can't. Not anymore" His eyes faded and he quickly tied up the rest of her corset.

"Yes my lady. I did hear rumors from home, I wished they were untrue," He said, pulling the dress over her head and pulling and tucking it into place, tying the ribbons in place. "I did not think widow would come back from the human world anytime soon"

"Neither did I," She said, pulling her hair over her shoulder and grabbing the brush from her desk. Beginning to brush her hair out. She felt him kiss her neck and smiled.

"We were to rule you know, together after the oldest passed," She sighed.

"Indeed. But I am not a ruler you know, I prefer to play the game, not make the rules."

She laughed at that. She couldn't imagine him stepping up onto the throne anymorethan she could imagine herself.

"Yes. I understand that more than you could imagine," He pulled her brushed hair back and tied it up in a pony tail, allowing her bangs and a few strands to hang loose and frame her face. He walked around to the front of her and brushed out her bangs gently, putting some of the blue locks behind her ears.

He grabbed the rose pin from a drawer in her desk and pinned it to the top of her pony tail, caressing her cheek as he tied it into place.

"Kitten," He looked into her eyes and smiled, pulling her closer to him.

She shivered at his touch, it always did race through her body like fire. He stroked his hand down her cheek and turned her head up to look at him.

"Soon my prey, soon" he whispered to her, kissing her cheek and dropping his hands. He held out gloves to her, a blue to match the outfit. "Master Ciel insists upon me wearing these, I shall assume he will do the same to you."

She nodded and pulled the gloves on, moving her fingers until they rested comfortably against her skin.

"And one more thing," She looked up at him seeing him smirking at her. "please do better than the idiot humans that are working here."

He walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. She blinked a few times and then growled, running after him.

"How dare you! As if I could ever do worse than a human!"

She heard him laughing down the hall and felt his power as he ran quickly to the other side of the manor.

" _BAD KITTEN"_


End file.
